stadfandomcom-20200216-history
De Rivier van Oto
De Rivier van Oto (Engelse titel: The River of Oto) is een Libertaans fantasy kortverhaal geschreven door Lars Washington en vertaald naar het Nederlands door David Goodwin. Het boek won de Boeker Prijs 2009 in de categorie Bewerking. Het boek werd oorspronkelijk gepubliceerd in Lovia door The House Publishers en wordt in Libertas uitgegeven door Esdoorntje en Goodwin, in een uitzonderlijk samenwerkingsverband. Het oorspronkelijke Engelse werk van Washington uit 2008 is een bewerking van de in Lovia beroemde The River of Oto uit 1929 van James M. Jackson, over een zelfzuchtige man genaamd Oto die via een fee leert over de Gulden leefregel. David Goodwin vertaalde het werk tijdens zijn vrije tijd in 2004, twee jaar na zijn Master Interpreting and Translating te behalen aan de International College of Libertas. Aanvankelijk was hij niet van plan zijn vertaling te publiceren, maar dat veranderde toen hij in mei 2009 eigenaar werd van Goodwin Publishings. Via collega-uitgever Dimitri Neyt kwam Goodwin in contact met auteur Lars Washington. Neyt beloofde voor de vertaler een goed woordje te doen bij Washington op voorwaarde dat Goodwin Publishings en Esdoorntje de vertaling gemeenschappelijk zouden uitgeven. Goodwin ging akkoord en Washington keurde de vertaling goed. De vruchtbare samenwerking was een feit en het boek zou kort daarop bij Libris verkrijgbaar zijn. Het boek is opgedragen aan de vader van David Goodwin, William, die in mei 2009 overleed aan een hersenbloeding. Verhaal Eerste Hoofdstuk [thumb|220px|"[... het onzichtbare, onaanraakbare, en onmerkbare monster dat niet bestond."]]Er was eens, niet zo lang geleden, een man genaamd Oto. En Oto leverde strijd met de meest afschrikwekkende wezens die men ooit tegen het lijf zou kunnen lopen. Hij had gevochten met de Strandstoelen van Damascus, de Pannenkoeken van Pancrea en het onzichtbare, onaanraakbare, en onmerkbare monster dat niet bestond. Op een dag was Oto op pad met zijn trouw ros toen plots een fee voor hem verscheen. Van de shock zakte zijn paard ineen. 'Ik ben gezonden om de meest bekwame en geliefde held van het land te vinden', verkondigde de fee. 'Helaas was ie niet thuis, dus zullen we 't met jou moeten stellen.' 'WAT!?!', schreeuwde Oto, in zo'n hoge toon dat het glas deed breken, hoewel er geen in de buurt was. 'Jij moet de Rivier van Oto vinden', zei de fee. 'Hoe doe ik dat?', vroeg Oto. 'Door jouw ogen te gebruiken, natuurlijk, m'n vrind', antwoordde de fee, en daarna ging ze in rook op. Dan liep Oto een bos binnen. Eerst kon hij nauwelijk iets zien, omdat het erg donker was in het bos. De dichtbegroeide bomen stopten het zonlicht nog voor het de bodem van het bos bereikte, en de lianen maakten het moeilijk om de omringende dikke wand van duisternis te doorbreken. Hoog in de bomen hoorde Oto de klagerige roep van de lemuren met hun grote, reflecterende ogen, en zag hij de woeste gibbons hun grenzen verdedigen met een krachtig visueel en vocaal machtsvertoon. Oto realiseerde zich dat alle dieren hem in het oog hielden en elk van zijn bewegingen registreerden. Het gaf Oto een beangstigend gevoel. Hij hoopte de Rivier van Oto gauw te vinden. Tweede Hoofdstuk thumb|220px|"En dan, plots, wat zag hij? Was het een fata morgana of realiteit?" Onze held Oto was nu al dagen aan een stuk aan het ronddolen, zonder iets behoorlijks te eten. Zijn maag was leeg. De enkele bessen die hij van de bomen geplukt had, waren als druppels op een hete plaat geleken. Zijn moed vervaagde langzaam. Van de dappere strijder die hij al sinds zijn kindertijd was geweest, bleef slechts een zielige schaduw over, het hoofd neerwaarts, kijkend naar zijn voeten en het mostapijt van het bos dat hij trachtte te verkennen, op zoek naar de Rivier van Oto waarover de fee hem verteld had. En dan, plots, wat zag hij? Was het een fata morgana of realiteit? 'Water ... water ... wa-a-a-ter', murmelde Oto terwijl hij zich voorover boog om te drinken van de hemelse vloeistof die hij al dagen had moeten missen. Enkele seconden later viel Oto in slaap. De dieren van het bos waakten over hem. Bij het vallen van de avond, vlak voor de maan scheen over alle wezens, bracht de sterke zoete geur van kamperfoelie Oto terug bij zijn zinnen. Toen hij z'n ogen opende, zag hij hoe een schildpad hem in de gaten hield en hoe een slang de schildpad in de gaten hield, klaar om aan te vallen... Maar op de tak van een grote boom zat een valk, die de slang in de gaten hield. Van zodra hij opstond, was het idyllisch tafereel over en besloot Oto - wijselijk - een kampvuur aan te maken om de wilde dieren op een veilige afstand te houden. Opeens begreep hij dat de schildpad niet hem aan het bekijken was, maar de mand gevuld met verschillende soorten fruit, daar door iemand op de een of andere manier geplaatst. Oto begon te eten en stopte niet voor de hele mand leeg was. Morgen is er weer een dag. thumb|200px|Fee Gouddagje. Deze prent van de 2de editie uit [[1929 inspireerde Esther Damnes voor de cover van het boek.]]Nu hij de rivier van Oto gevonden had, die hij van de fee moest zoeken, was Oto er zeker van dat meer opwindende dingen hem te wachten stonden. Derde Hoofdstuk Gouddagje, de fee die gezonden werd door de Feeënmoeder om de Held van het Jaar te vinden, was een lichtvoetig, blond beeldschoon wezen die een geur van rozen achterliet waar ze ook maar verscheen. Zij was de jongste en mooiste van de feeënmeisjes en zag het daglicht op 21 juni, de eerste zomerdag. Daarom had ze de naam Gouddagje gekregen van de Feeënmoeder. Er wordt gezegd dat elk jaar, tijdens de maand juni, Gouddagje verschijnt voor een mens, waarmee ze haar opdracht vervult de meest bekwame en geliefde held van het land te illumineren. Helaas was die held dat jaar niet thuis, daarom moesten de feeën een strootje trekken om iemand anders te kiezen. Zo gebeurde het dat, wanneer Gouddagje Oto opzocht, zij vrij geshockeerd was door het verwilderde voorkomen van de sterveling die ze de opdracht moest toevertrouwen de rivier van Oto te vinden. Hoe dan ook, Gouddagje had geen tijd te verliezen. Ze zou Oto met de zachte hand begeleiden en voor hem zorgen van op een veilige afstand. Toen Oto in slaap viel, keek Gouddagje om zich heen en toverde zij een mand vol fruit die ze stilletjes liet zakken naast de nieuwgekozen held. Daar stond het dan, een gigantische mand gevlochten uit bamboe met de meest exotische vruchten die men zich inbeelden kan. De mamey sapota's, mango's, sinaasappels, papaja's, ananassen en sapodilla's, appetijtelijk ten toon gespreid op de grond, trokken onmiddellijk dieren aan. Eerst was er de schildpad, die zich traag bewoog in de richting van al dat lekkers. Dan was er de slang, die wachtte op haar vangst. En tot slot was er de valk, die wachtte op de slang. Gouddagje was zich echter bewust van het gevaar dat schuilging achter elke boom, richtte haar schitterende blik op de dieren en weerde ze op mysterieuze wijze af. Wanneer Oto ontwaakte, ging Gouddagje even stil weg als ze gekomen was. Ze liet een geur van rozen en een miljoen vragen achter voor Oto, die na het fruit op te eten - opnieuw - in slaap viel, omhelsd door Morpheus. Betoverd??? [thumb|200px|"[Oto zag zichzelf weerspiegeld in het water, met naast hem fee Gouddagje die naar 'm glimlachte."]] De volgende ochtend werd Oto wakker met een verschrikkelijke hoofdpijn. Hij wandelde naar de Rivier van Oto om iets te drinken, boog zich voorover, en zag zichzelf weerspiegeld in het water, met naast hem fee Gouddagje die naar 'm glimlachte. Oto draaide z'n hoofd, maar zag niets. Hij keek terug naar het water en daar was haar spiegelbeeld er weer. Dan merkte Oto dat de fee naar 'm zwaaide en hem vroeg haar te vergezellen. Zonder enige twijfeling sprong Oto in het water om nooit meer gezien te worden. Zeker, nu is Oto een held, de held van de feeën, verborgen in het bos, en in de rivier van Oto, waar ze nog lang en gelukkig leven. Nog een andere mythe vertelt hoe Oto tijdens hevige winterstormen ontsnapt aan de diepte van de rivier van Oto en aan land komt, alleen maar om het bos te aanbidden en te luisteren naar de vele geluiden van de natuur. Er wordt gezegd dat Oto ervan geniet te luisteren naar de donder en de regen, en te zien hoe de bliksem het water raakt. Oto heeft geen reden om bang te zijn, geesten hoeven niet bang te zien, niets kan hen nog pijn doen. Kaft De afbeelding op de voorflap van het boek is een werk van beeldend kunstenares Esther Damnes, de vriendin van uitgever David Goodwin, die de frisse bewerking van Washington ook vertaald wilde zien naar de vormgeving. Damnes transformeerde de cover van de twee editie van Jacksons boek in haar eigen, typische stijl. Het minimalistische ontwerp zorgde voor een zekere controverse. Uitgever Neyt was meteen weg van de moderne, abstract aandoende stijl, maar anderen vonden die absoluut niet passen bij het oorspronkelijke boek en achtten de Loviaanse cover mooier. Voorlezing Op donderdagavond 9 juli 2009 organiseerde Goodwin Publishings een voorleesavond van De Rivier van Oto in een goed gevulde collegezaal van de International College of Libertas, waarbij David Goodwin zelf zijn Nederlandse vertaling van het kortverhaal voorlas. De voorleesavond was een klein succes'Voorleesavond klein succes.' Goodwin Publishings 10 juli (2009): (www.goodwinpublishings.lib) (laatst bezocht op 10 juli 2009).. De Loviaanse schrijver Lars Washington was aanwezig en feliciteerde de uitgeverij met het initiatief: ""Het was een zeer interessante avond ... ik heb er werkelijk van genoten. Voordragen is niet aan iedereen gegeven en David Goodwin is wat ik zou noemen een natuurtalent." Voetnoten en referenties Categorie:Boek Categorie:Quality Holding Categorie:Goodwin Publishings en:The_River_of_Oto_(2008)